Reflections
by Molly Renata
Summary: Oneshot. Sheena's POV as she looks back on her past and her journeys with Lloyd. Onesided Sheeloyd, references to Colloyd, Sheelos.


Reflections: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: 3 years after Tales of Symphonia

Summary: Sheena's POV as she looks back on her past and her journeys with Lloyd.

Pairings: One-sided Sheeloyd, references to Colloyd and Sheelos.

Author's Note: This fic takes place as if Lloyd had spoken with Sheena at Flanoir. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.

**abcba**

I sat on the shore of Lake Umacy, peering into the crystalline waters as a flood of memories returned. I remembered the fight with Undine to make a pact with her, and how I had summoned her to carry us to the unicorn that once resided within this lake. This was all near the beginning of our journey, back when the world was still two... Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. And as I watched the shimmering waves on the surface, its glasslike surface broken every so often by the leaping of a fish, the Summon Spirit of Water, Undine, appeared beside me and proceeded to watch with me.

Undine and I had become somewhat good friends since our journey had ended; she was a calm and collected Summon Spirit, never panicking even in the worst of situations. And she had helped me along after Corrine's death at the hands of Volt... for that alone I was grateful.

I was now the Chief of Mizuho, but for some mysterious reason had been allowed to leave the village on the grounds that I returned before sunset. My journey with Lloyd had ended a year ago, and life had become pretty boring after that.

Lloyd.

After he had reunited the worlds, he took me on a journey around the world to collect all the Exspheres. He always wanted to be close to me, but he never was as close to me as he was to Colette. I always loved him from the very beginning, and he seemed to like me... but it was rather stupid of me to consider getting even closer to him.

After our journey had ended, he would visit the village every so often to meet me again... but he still seemed closer to Colette than me. For a while I felt jealous, but now I've gotten over that feeling. I should feel proud of him for finding love in his life... but I don't.

I don't feel much of anything about Lloyd now... not even that love I once felt for him. I never got the chance to tell him... whenever I tried, I would be too tense to complete my intended action. I'm sure if I had told him, he would've listened... but now it's too late. Sometimes I feel ashamed of myself for being so stupid and so naive, but... now it's all over. I've lost any chance of being with him.

Kratos... he'd gone to Derris-Kharlan to live out the rest of his days. The poor guy... he must've had a hard time living all those four thousand years of loneliness. And now he won't even be able to see his grandchildren live and grow up in this world. He feels responsible for what happened to the world, this world... and to Lloyd.

Regal had returned to the Lezareno Company to continue his work with them. I envy that guy... he has such a successful life, living out there in Altamira. I get to own a village, but that's pretty much it. Mizuho isn't even that exciting anymore. Kuchinawa never returned... I'm not sure what happened to him. But I'm sure he's out there somewhere, contemplating his return to the village.

Genis went off with his sister to try and end discrimination around the world. As much as I hate to admit it, I admire him... he's so strong at such a young age, working for the good of a peaceful world. He's really admirable for that.

And Zelos... I don't really know what he's up to nowadays. Last time I saw him was about a month ago, when he came to visit the village for the sake of something that supposedly had to do with business. I think he just wanted to see me again.

I always seemed to hate Zelos, but on the inside, I liked him. He seemed to be admirable enough, and even after he betrayed us he continued to defend us. I wish I had that kind of strength... to be perfectly honest, I don't think I'm capable of being the Chief. Sometimes I want to just go to Zelos and tell him what I really feel about him... he's a good friend and was an admirable comrade.

Undine broke me out of my contemplation, reminding me that it was time to go. As she faded back into the realm of the Summon Spirits, wherever that is, I got up and proceeded to return to the village.

Maybe I should talk to Zelos about that someday.

**abcba**

Author's Note: I was originally intending to write angst, but it just melted into this piece of stuff that can only be classified as general. Even more proof that I can't write angst if my mind drifts off into the realm of something else.

Undine is my second favorite Summon Spirit. Celsius is my favorite, but she just seems too hot-headed to really befriend Sheena. That's why I picked Undine for that role. Besides, they just seem like two characters that would get along well. And remember, Undine was the first pact, so that has to count for something... out of the living Summon Spirits, Sheena's been with Undine the longest, and probably knows her the best.


End file.
